Dead Gardens
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: The vampire is very lonely creature, wonders throughout eternity alone. however they can be fascinated by a particular person. once it lays eyes on them it'll never give up until it becomes theirs, forever.
1. Prologue, The Vampire

Prologue

Every vampire story always has 3 things

Sex

Blood

And Death

The vampires prone to be fascinated by particular persons with an engrossing demon representing the feeling of love. It'll never give up until it has given its true passion and drained the very life of its victim.

A vampire is a very lonely creature. It wants someone to be all theirs,

Forever.


	2. Chapter 1, First Glance

Chapter 1

14th September 1992

Dear Diary

A new semester, a new term. A new start. Oh how I longed to come back. It's my second year her in St Mary's. It's a special boarding school for troubled girls. I came here two years ago due to an incident that scarred me for life. My mother died of cancer and my father was a wreck. He eventually killed himself and I saw it all.

My aunt sent me here in the hope that I would eventually get better. I did but only half way. I'm still crying inside.

The school is very big and it's in the heart of the countryside. The school borders are huge, the field itself it's beautiful, with trees and flowers. It's also near a village where we are allowed to go on weekends.

The place itself is picturesque. I think so it allows us to free ourselves from our torments.

Anyway I had better go classes start soon.

Oh my name is Amy, Amy Rose.

* * *

The bell had rung and everyone us rushing to the main hall where the welcome assembly would take place. Amy was walking down the hallway, she wore her school uniform which consisted of a white shirt, blue blouse, blue and yellow checkered skirt, black shoes and knee high socks. Her pink quills were let loose and she wore a hair band to keep them in place.

"Amy! Amy!" cries a younger voice, Amy turns around to find her best friend Cream running towards her, she was also in her school uniform.

"Cream!" Amy yells as she runs towards her friend

"It's so good to see you again!" Amy says as he gives Cream a massive hug.

"Same to you! I can tell that this year is going to be a very good year!" Cream replies with a smile on her face.

"If you say so" Amy replies with a smile.

Both of them entered the main hall where assemblies took place. After a long boring assembly, normal lessons took place. After the day was finished Amy went to her dorm and started to fully unpack. After she took out her clothes and washing things she gazed down at her bag, right at the bottom was a book. Amy picked it up, it was a quite a thick book with a leather cover. Inside the book was a collection of stories, songs and drawings that Amy wrote, composed and drew herself. She then placed it under her pillow and fell asleep.

The next day had arrived and the lessons went pretty fast, last lesson was English, a personal favorite of Amy's. She entered the classroom at sat in front of only spare desk left.

"Now that we have everyone here, I'll tell you about what the book we'll be studying" Said the teacher, he was a young man with blond quills. He started handing out books to each of the girls.

"Carmilla is one of the originators of the gothic tales, 20 years before the famous story of Dracula" He made is way back to the front of the class before he began to speak again

"Now lets talk about the character, a stranger, who comes from the west, begins to take over the narrator, Laura"

Amy examined the book's cover and almost immediately was fascinated by it. It was a strange book which is why it caught her attention.

Class was over and everyone had left room, except for Amy who was still putting her things away. She soon finished and just as she looked up she saw someone right at the end of the field, at the edge of the forest. She couldn't see the person well but she could see that his fur was blue and he had quills going down to about his shoulders.

What Amy couldn't tell and didn't know was that he was staring right at her,

right into her.

Amy went looked down to get her things and when she looked back up, he was gone. She shook her head in confusion and left the room.


	3. Chapter 2, Spying in the window

Chapter 2

That night Amy started reading the book and got so into it she had read half of the book already

"Sometimes with gluing eyes she drew me to her, her hot lips traveled along my cheeks and kisses, and she would whisper almost in sorrows _you are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one forever"_

Cream suddenly comes from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around herself, taking Amy out of her trance

"That lavender bath oil feels so good" she says

"I know I can smell it from here" Amy replies with a smile

"What are you reading?" Cream asks

"Carmilla from Mr. Davies class"

"What's it about?"

"Oh" Amy takes her time to think, she didn't really want Cream to know about things like vampires, and considering her past "just gothic fiction" she says, finally coming to a suitable answer.

The night crept and soon everyone was asleep. Apart from Amy who had woken up due to a terrible nightmare she had. He was hot and sweating so she decided to open the window for some air. Just as she opened the window she saw the same person who was in the field that day, except this time he has leaning against the tree. A surge of fear spread through her body, Amy tried to close the window again quietly but alas, her foot slipped and hit the window sill.

The person's head immediately shot up and looked in her direction. His face was much clearer now, he was a blue hedgehog who had blue quills that came to his shoulders, he also had glimmering emerald eyes and wore a white shirt, black trousers and a black gothic cross hung from his neck. In fact to Amy's eyes he was beautiful. But she was too scared to even comprehend that fact. A smirk slowly creeps unto his face,

Without thinking Amy jumps back into her dorm and closes the window. She takes a moment to breath and slowly looks back outside. To her shock he was gone without a trace.

She sunk down under the window and thought about the hedgehog, why was he there? Had he been watching her this whole time? Why was he dressed like he came from the 16th century? Why was he watching her?

All these questions Amy couldn't possibly answer.

Tiredness soon took it's toll on Amy and she creped back into bed hoping that it was just a dream.


	4. Chapter 3, Hazy encounter

Chapter 3

16th September 1992

Dear Diary

Something peculiar is happening. Over the last two days I have seen a hedgehog who appears to be following me, I first saw him at the end of English, at the edge of the forest. And then in the court yard in the middle of the night. I have to admit he looks beautiful, but why is he following me? Why is he dressed as if he came from the 18th century? I wonder? Will I see him again?

Questions that I couldn't possibly answer! Anyway I had better go. Bye

* * *

The day went by and lessons soon drew to a close. Throughout the day Amy became more and more distracted about the hedgehog; she would keep looking out of the window checking that he wasn't there but a part of her wanting him to be there.

The school day was over and Amy sat by a window reading _Carmilla. _She was so engrossed in it when all of a sudden

"Hey girl" Said Rouge

"Oh hi" said Amy coming out of her daydream

"What's up? You've been pretty distracted today" Said concerned Rouge

"Oh nothing, just you know, it's around that time" Amy replied

"Oh" Said Rouge "Well there's are party in my room tonight, round seven, you can come if you want"

"Sure, I'll come" Amy said with a smile

"Cool, see you then" Rouge as she walked off

Maybe a party might take her mind off the mysterious hedgehog, Amy thought. She put her book away and headed towards her dorm.

The clock had hit seven and Amy made her way to Rouge's dorm. She wore simply a pair of jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. As she drew nearer to the room she could hear music practically beating through the door. She entered the room and was greeted by a very exposed dressed Rouge.

"Hey, come in!" She says with a smile

Amy follows and sits in between Cream and her other friend Blaze. The three were having a conversation combined with a lot of laughter when all of a sudden Rouge says

"Hey, look what I have to heat up this party!" She shows the girls a fistful of cannabis.

"How did you manage to sneak those in?!" A girl asks from the window sill asks

"I have my ways" Rouge replies with a smirk

"Are you sure this is safe?" Blaze asks with concern

"Of course! They have it in Holland all the time!" Rouge replies with a smile "Now come on, who wants to live a little!"

The girl from the window sill stood up and took a handful of it, she then rolled it up and took a puff

"That is good!" she says with joy

"We had better do it by the window, and open it so the smell leaves the room" Rouge says

They opened the window and sat on the window sill, Rouge then faced Amy and said

"Come on, have one, if you can take it that is!"

Amy thought for a moment, how bad could one puff be right?

"Oh I can take it!" she said at last, Amy took a roll of cannabis and took a puff. Almost immediately after she started violently coughing

"Hey, are all right?" Rouge asks with concern

"Here lie down" Blaze says as she motions her towards the bed.

Amy lies on the bed, she was shaking a little and her vision started going blurry. Suddenly she heard a voice

"Ames, Amy"

She turned around to find the hedgehog lying next to her. She was in his arms and he was looking down at her with a sincere smile. He was stroking her cheek and giving her the occasional kiss on the forehead. Amy wanted to free herself but she found herself being trapped in his arms. She also wondered why none of the other girls could see him.

"Calm down pretty, it's alright, you'll feel better soon" He whispered in her ear, he lets out a small laugh and says

"How rude of me, I haven't properly introduced myself; my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog"

Amy just stared at Sonic; she was in a mixture of fear and awe. Sonic leans in and whispers

"Come to the old oak tree at midnight tomorrow night, we'll talk more then, but until then take care" he gently kisses her on the lips and says

"See you later beautiful"

Amy's vision cleared up and she could fully see again. She looked next to her to find that Sonic had gone. She looked around to find that everyone was acting as if nothing had happened, probably because to them nothing had. Amy still felt a little ill so she decided to head to back to her dorm.

On her way back she thought about Sonic. He was gorgeous she had to admit but could she trust him and should she go to the old oak tree tomorrow night? She entered her dorm and looked out of her window; she saw the oak tree eight at the end of the field. The oak tree had been in the school for a good 200 years or at least that what she heard. Why would Sonic want to meet her there? More importantly what was he planning to do to her? For some reason she didn't quite trust him when he said they would simply talk. And why did he say _see you later_? As if he just assumed that she was just going to turn up. But was she? Would she go? The question remained in Amy's mind for the rest of the night.

But for now it wouldn't be decided until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4, Dare to Enter

Chapter 4

17th September 1992

Dear Diary

Last night something scary yet amazing happened. The hedgehog that I saw the other night came to me. I felt a little ill due to the puff of cannabis I had taken so I laid down to try to get better. My vision blurred and then there he was. I have to admit he was gorgeous! He told me to meet him by the old oak tree at midnight tonight. Should I go? I don't know whether I trust him or not! But yet a part of me draws me to him. It's quite a strange feeling.

I had better go, I'll think it over today and hopefully come to a decision by tonight!

Bye

* * *

Today was a Friday so the school only had a half day. After lessons were over Amy, cream and the rest of their friends went down to the village.

Amy always liked the village. It was small and picturesque. It also had an amazing sweet shop that did the best chocolate in the world, or at least that's what Amy thought. Although she had a good time with her friends Amy had a constant feeling that she was being watched. Whether or not it was paranoia was uncertain however Amy still hadn't come to a decision on whether or not to go to the oak tree. What was it Sonic had in store for her if she went? Although she was skeptical about the while thing there was still a part of her that was calling for her to go.

The end of the day had drawn to a close and Amy headed back to her dorm. She looked out of the window at the old oak tree. She sighed and looked over at the time. 10:30, an hour and a half. Even if she did decide to go, how would she be able to get there unseen?

Her window wasn't too far up, maybe she could jump? But there was still a risk she could break something.

Amy turned away from the window and took a bath. The hot water always cleared her thoughts, however this time the steam just made everything foggy and unclear. Amy jumped out the bath in frustration. She just didn't know! She got changed into her nightwear and looked at the time. 11:30. half an hour left. Deciding that she was going to be brave Amy headed to her window.

She opened it and leaned out, sure enough it wasn't that high but she was still scared. Amy took one foot out and placed it on the ledge outside. She then placed her other foot out and stood on the ledge. She took a deep breath and jumped. Amazingly she was unharmed! After she gathered her senses she began making her way to the oak tree. The field was dark and the woods at the end didn't make it any more comforting. The grass underneath her bare feet was wet. Amy got even more scared and preceded to running. She eventually made it to the old oak tree where she sat and waited. Above her head the sky was littered in stars. She took a moment to truly admire them all.

Suddenly she felt a breeze and before she knew it she felt a pair of arms wrap them selves around her waist. She looked behind her to find Sonic with his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. He whispered in her ear

"I knew you'd come" he then lapped her ear which made shivers go down her spine.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Amy asks quietly

"So that we could talk" Sonic replies "but lets go somewhere a little more private" Before Amy could think Sonic had scooped her up into his arms and ran off into the forest. He was incredibly fast. Much faster than had anticipated. She clung onto his neck and buries her head in his chest. It wasn't that she was scared, just that the wind hurt her eyes if she looked out.

Sonic came to a stop and let Amy down. He had taken her to a clearing deep in the forest. The clearing was full of bluebells and the stars were shining down, past the trees. The place itself was beautiful.

"Wow" Amy whispered to herself. Sonic took Amy's hand and lead her to the foot of a tree. He then wrapped his arm around her and placed her on his lap. He then gave her a kiss on the neck. Amy froze, why was he being so loving with her?

"You are so beautiful" he says to her. Amy slowly places her hand on his. The moment they touched Sonic nuzzled her neck and said

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were special" Amy looks up to the blue hedgehog and whispers

"Special?" Sonic smiles at this remark

"Yes, I want you, I need you. From the moment I saw you I knew you were the one"

Amy still looked at the hedgehog confused at what he was saying

"I don't understand" Sonic slightly laughs

"You are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one forever" he says.

That's when Amy froze. He reminded her of Carmilla, but she was a… vampire. He couldn't be one, could he?

At that moment Amy felt Sonic hand move to her thigh, he began to caress it gently while giving small kisses on the neck. His hand moved dangerously close to her privets. Amy felt more uncomfortable so she took a hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes

"there's no reason to be scared pretty" Sonic says.

"It's too fast" Amy whispers "please take me back"

Sonic gives a reluctant sigh but follows her request. He scoops her up in his arms and runs back to the school.

Instead of dropping her at the tree he takes her to her bedroom window. Just before he lets her go he says

"I have been alone for too long, I need you, you shall be mine soon"

He lets her go and opens the window for her. Amy jumps in and turns around to face him but he was already gone.

Amy heads to her bed, but she couldn't sleep. She was in a mixture of confusion and pure fear.


	6. Chapter 5, Blood and understanding

Chapter 5

18th September 1992

Dear Diary

At this moment I am feeling an odd mixture of fear, curiosity and want. I decided to be brave last night and go to the old oak tree to meet Sonic. He was even more beautiful in person. He took me to a beautiful clearing deep into the forest. But just as I was getting slightly comfortable with him he said something that made me freeze completely. He said (and these are his words) "You are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one forever" Those were the exact words that Carmilla said to Laura in the book. But he can't be a

Vampire

He can't be they don't exist! Unless? Maybe they do?

No I need more information, maybe Mr. Davies could help?

I better go now, lessons start soon. Bye

* * *

The day quickly went by and Amy was more determined to find just what and who Sonic really was. During lunch she looked in the library for any clues as to who he might be. One thing that caught her eye was a picture of the school dating back from 1776. This was when the school was originally a manor house. In front of the house was a group of people, mainly hedgehogs, and right in the corner. The only one who wasn't smiling was a familiar face. It looked a lot like Sonic's. But that couldn't be him, could it?

Just as Amy was about to put the picture back her saw some drops of blood land on the picture. She touched her nose to find a sticky substance there. Immediately she ran to the bathroom to wash it off. Her nose had bled quite a lot and it took a while to wash off all the blood. Soon the bell rang for the final lesson of the day and Amy slowly made her way to class, leaving a blood stained sink in silence.

Class was soon over and Amy quickly packed up her things and made her way to Mr. Davies office, she thought, seeing as he knew a lot about the book Carmilla he might be able to help her.

The lessons of the day finished and Amy made her way to Mr. Davies office. She lightly tapped on his door and opened it. She saw him tiding some of his documents away

"Do you have a minute" Amy asked with a smile

"Of course" Mr. Davies replies, he clears away the documents that were taking up his spare chair and motions for Amy to sit on it, which she does.

"It's about Carmilla" Amy says

"Go ahead"

"If she's in love with Laura then why does she want to destroy her?"

"Well I don't know if she wants to destroy her, she wants to overpower her" he says as he leans in "the vampire is a very lonely figure, Carmilla wants a companion in her existence, and she wants someone to be all hers, forever"

"But why is Carmilla so interested in Laura?"

"Well vampires tend to be fascinated by a particular person it could be because their lives were the same or they remind them of someone in their past life"

"But why is Carmilla so persistent and surely if she loved Laura then why doesn't she just take her for herself?"

"You see a vampire will stop at nothing to get the person they want, the vampire needs consent from the victim"

"Consent?"

"Well in a way yes, remember Dracula can only drinks the victim's blood if they leave the window open"

"So what if the victim doesn't consent?"

"Well I can only guess that the vampire will keep trying until they do"

"Thank you that was a great help" Amy replies as she gets up to leave.

It was all so clear now. Sonic wanted Amy, not for sexual desires but because he was lonely. In a way Amy did feel sorry for him but at the same time she didn't want to let herself be consumed by him.

Little did Amy know that Sonic was already trying to get Amy's consent. And not in the way that you'd expect.

Later on that day, word got out that Rouge was expelled from St Mary's. She should have never given anyone those dodgy drugs. The school refused to give her another chance. She left St Mary's and that was the last time Amy ever saw her.


	7. Chapter 6, A dead girls' poem

Chapter 6

19th September 1992

Dear Diary

I understand now. Sonic wants me, not because of sexual desires but because he wants a companion. And that's me. Why me exactly I do not know but maybe someday I'll know, or maybe I'll never know. It's strange I do feel sorry for him but at the same time I don't want to be consumed by him. However I fear that if I don't agree to be his companion he won't stop trying until I do.

More news, Rouge got expelled yesterday. It's a shame she was a good friends but she should have never given us those drugs. The school refused to give her a second chance. I hope that one day I'll see her again. I'll never forget you Rouge.

I have to go, see you

* * *

Lessons were a lot quieter without Rouge. She wasn't there to give silly remarks or laugh with her amazingly loud laugh. It took a toll on all of the girls but as they say "life goes on"

However that wasn't so much the case for Amy. Over the next few days strange things started happening, and they all seemed to revolve around Amy in some sort of way.

Nowadays Amy's best friend ,Cream, got tired and irritated when she was around. It felt to Amy like their friendship was slowly falling apart. A nightmare that Amy always hoped would never become reality.

One night something truly horrifying happened. Amy had got back to her dorm and found a note on her window. It read "You shall be mine, I need you"

Amy knew immediately that it was from Sonic and it scared her, it scared her a lot. Later on that night one of Amy's close friends, Blaze, had died.

Her death has truly horrific. She was found dead on the cold floor just below the roofs of the biggest dorm house. She lay in a pool of her own blood and her head was at an odd angle. It was believed that she jumped off the roof and in doing broke her neck when her body hit impact.

That's when it clicked for Amy. Could it be Sonic doing all this? Could he be the one that made Rouge get expelled? Blaze get killed? And Cream dislike Amy? It seemed illogical yet possible at the same time. Amy needed to find out. But how? She had no way to contact Sonic. More to the point she didn't know how! Maybe she shouldn't have to know, or maybe Sonic didn't want her to. It was all too confusing for Amy. So she left this world for a bit and entered her own.

She took out her book, full of drawings, songs and stories, and began to compose a song.

It took her the whole of the day but Amy didn't care. By the evening her song was finished and she began to sing it quietly

"Beyond the horizon of the place we lived when we were young  
In a world of magnets and miracles  
Our thoughts strayed constantly and without boundary  
The ringing of the division bell had begun"

Barely through the song she started to cry

"Along the long road and on down the causeway  
Do they still meet there by the cut  
There was a ragged band that followed in our footsteps  
Running before time took our dreams away  
Leaving the myriad small creatures trying to tie us to the ground  
To a life consumed by slow decay

The grass was greener  
The light was brighter  
With friends surrounded  
The nights of wonder"

Her tears had gotten stronger but she still continued to sing

"Looking beyond the embers of bridges glowing behind us  
To a glimpse of how green it was on the other side  
Steps taken forwards but sleepwalking back again  
Dragged by the force of some inner tide  
At a higher altitude with flag unfurled  
We reached the dizzy heights of that dreamed of world

Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
though down this road we've been so many times"

Now she was almost on the verge of breaking down into tears but she wanted to finish"The grass was greener

The light was brighter  
The taste was sweeter  
The nights of wonder  
With friends surrounded  
The dawn mist glowing  
The water flowing  
The endless river

Forever and ever"

Amy was crying quite hard now but she was suddenly disturbed by Cream. She had come into her dorm and watched her sing, Cream had gotten a lot thinner as she didn't eat as much as she used to and her fur was now a dull pale color.

"what are **you** crying about" Cream said in irritation, Amy looked up at her with tears in her eyes although she tried to hide them, although that was useless now.

"what have I ever done to you that made you hate me so?" Amy asked

"there you go again always so needy, so pushy. When will you grow up!" Cream shouted

"Cream get a hold of yourself! This isn't you!" Amy cried at her friend as she shook her shoulders gently "Look at yourself!" Amy made Cream look at herself in the mirror

"Look at yourself!" Cream said grimly "your latching on to me like a leech, when will you learn to let go!"

At that moment Amy just let go of Cream. She grabbed her book and her diary and ran.

She ran right out of the dorms, right out of the school yards and into the woods. Hoping, just hoping that she might find Sonic.

* * *

**The song is not mine. It's called High Hopes, by Nightwish (BEST BAND EVER :D) here's the link for the song: watch?v=Gkg88Mw5xJw**


	8. Chapter 7, Feel for you

Chapter 7

Amy ran, she kept running, never looking back because she dared not. Clutching her book in her hand she wept as she ran deep into the forest. She was fast; quite fast in fact however as her eyes were full of tears she couldn't see were she was going, so she tripped. She tripped over a large root sticking up from the ground. She tumbled down into a ditch. She eventually stopped falling and came to a rather hazy stop.

Her hair and clothes were a wreck but her book amazingly remained intact. She got up and walked over to a trunk of an old tree. She slowly sunk in front of it. She slowly opened the book and starting reading it. After reading a good amount of the book she came across a song which was one of her favorites so she started to sing it

"A kite above a graveyard grey  
At the end of the line far, far away  
A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe"

As she sang, she was completely oblivious as to who was listening on her

"Oh, how beautiful it used to be  
Just you and me far beyond the sea  
The waters, scarce in motion  
Quivering still"

The listener came closer to hear her beautiful voice sing this beautiful song

"At the end of the river the sundown beams  
All the relics of a life long lived  
Here, weary traveller rest your wand  
Sleep the journey from your eyes

Good journey, love, time to go  
I checked your teeth and warmed your toes  
In the horizon I see them coming for you"

Poor Amy was in tears again but she still refused to cease singing

"The mermaid grace, the forever call  
Beauty in spyglass on an old man's porch  
The mermaids you turned loose brought back your tears"

Amy finally stopped but she was in tears now, the listener was none other than Sonic who felt deeply sorry for his soul mate. In an instance he rushed over to her and held her in his arms. Amy became awfully startled by this wanted to put up a fight but she felt too weak to even try. She looked up and realized it was Sonic, immediately she wanted to spit at him

"YOU! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!?" She yelled at him as she tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong, instead of fighting back he just smiles and kisses Amy on the neck. He then makes his way up her neck, to her ear and whispers

"I need you Amy Rose, I will be mine, you and I are the same in every way, we are soul mates"

Amy looks up at the blue hedgehog with a look of confusion

"How?" She simply asks, Sonic looks into her jade eyes and says

"When I was your age, I saw my mother kill herself. I was a wreck for years. My father drank a lot and abused me until I finally cracked so I killed myself" he then looked down at Amy's hands and said

"I died alone, I became a vampire. I was alone for 200 years" he then looks back up at Amy and continues

"But then I saw you and suddenly everything felt right. I saw you and I saw your past and your emotions and I knew that we were meant to be together. I don't just love you; I need you for the rest of my existence"

After Amy heard this, her entire perspective of Sonic changed, she felt for him and then did something she would never think she would ever do.

She kissed him directly on the lips. Sonic noticed this and he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked her lips asking for entrance. Amy accepted and let him in. he explored every inch of her mouth and Amy tried to do the same. However Sonic wanted to remain the dominate one and started tongue wresting with her.

Eventually they had to stop so Amy could breath. Once they had finished kissing an emotion changed in Sonic body, he no longer felt sorry for Amy, but instead wanted her more than ever.

In fact he wanted her now, whether Amy liked it or not.


	9. Chapter 8, Heart Lying still

Chapter 8

Sonic snaked his arms around Amy and kisses her again with all passion. Without Amy realizing it, Sonic pinned her down on the cold forest floor beneath them. Sonic then persisted to caressing her slim and fragile frame. Amy moaned at the touch of his hands on her thighs. Sonic then started to take off Amy's top, skirt, shoes and socks, making Amy feel very uncomfortable.

"Sonic…" she says but he just deepens the kiss even more to silence her as he continues to take off her clothes.

Soon Amy was just in her underwear in front of Sonic. She had never been this underdressed in front of anyone before especially someone she had only just met. Sonic then takes off his shirt and trousers, leaving him only wearing his gothic cross necklace that hung from his neck. Amy could see his just how muscular his body was. For a moment she just gazed at his beauty, then fear took over as he resumed to trying to pleasure her.

He then kisses Amy in between her breasts making shivers go all the way down her spin. He then unclips her bra so he could get a full view of her breasts but Amy shyly held on the bra, preventing him from doing so.

"Please…" she whimpers, Sonic takes a hold of her bra and whispers to her

"Don't be afraid beautiful, after all I'm the dominate one here…" he removes the bra to reveal her bare breasts "And there is nothing you can do to stop me"

He buries his head in her breasts, inhaling her scent. He then begins to lick her nipples. Every lick he took felt like a thousand flowers dancing on his taste buds. As he was doing this Amy let out a slight moan. She cursed herself from doing that, her moaning would only make Sonic do it even more, however it felt so good. A part of her wanted him to carry on, and even take it further.

Sonic then stops licking her nipples and went back to kissing them, he then lowered his head and kissed right down to just above her privates. He stopped kissing and slowly lowered her knickers. At this point Amy got very scared. She didn't want this to happen, not like this. But instead of taking her virginity straight away he goes on to something else.

He moves his head near her womanhood and inhales her scent again. Her smell was like a pheromone to him. She smelt like white roses and sapphires to him. He then starts licking the inside of her womanhood. Amy let out a slight squeal as she felt his tongue go in. but she soon relaxed as it felt so good, so relaxing. Amy could feel her womanhood get wetter from every lick Sonic gave, and he noticed this too.

He moves his head back up and gave Amy another passionate kiss on the lips, he then whispers in her ear

"I must have you"

He places his erect manhood over her womanhood and whispers again

"I hope you're ready, it'll hurt but it'll die down eventually, I promise"

Sonic then pushes in his member into Amy's womanhood and completely closes the gap between them. Amy let out a slight scream as she felt Sonic enter her, breaking her walls.

"Sonic, stop, please!" She yelled, he didn't listen and continued to push in his member, in a gentle way however. He stopped when he was fully in her so that it gave Amy a chance to breathe. Amy noticed that there was blood underneath her; this was a sign that her virginity now belongs to Sonic. Once she had caught her breathe, and when Sonic noticed he started pumping in and out of her. Amy had tears in her eyes due the amount of pain she had just been through. But soon the pain disappeared and she was able to relax. Sonic noticed this and picked up the pace.

"Mmm" she moaned quietly, Sonic let out a sly grin, he wanted to pick up the pace even more so placed Amy's arms above her head so it would be complicated for her to escape.

"Sonic what are you…?" Amy began but she was cut off by Sonic who gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips.

After the kiss he resumes to the sex and penetrates her again, but a lot faster this time. Amy felt the sharp pain again and she screams once again. Sonic went a lot faster ad he loved it. He felt so happy and lustful as he was doing it with the one he truly loved, his soul mate. He lifted up her leg so he could go even deeper.

Amy then felt something she had never felt before, like she was about to explode

"Sonic, I think…" she said, barely able to finish her sentence

"It's okay do it, let it out" he said back.

Amy let out her seed but Sonic wasn't done yet. He went faster and deeper than before. Amy let out another scream, it was music to his ears, he thought he would be gentle with Amy but it went way past that now, he was enjoying himself too much.

Eventually Sonic reached his climax and collapsed on Amy. However he wasn't fully done yet.


	10. Chapter 9, House on a hill

Chapter 9

Sonic went back up to Amy face and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He then moved her quills off of her neck and gently placed his fangs on her skin. Before Amy had time to gather what was going on, Sonic bit into her and began sucking up the blood.

The feel of his fangs entering her skin was surprisingly less painful than she'd anticipated. Also the feeling of her blood being taken was surprisingly a lovely cooling sensation. Amy relaxed once again and fell into the love and passion the Sonic had gave her.

Sonic soon stopped and pulled out his fangs. Not only did he turn her like him, but the two little holes he left was a territory mark, he had finally claimed her as his own.

He looked down and his angel in pink to find that she fast asleep, she was completely worn out after the love making he had just given her.

Sonic put his clothes back on but left Amy's where they were, he then carefully picked her up and carried her. He was just about to leave when he looked back. He saw the book that Amy was clutching when he found her here. It must have meant a lot to her he though. Reluctantly he took the book as well and in an instant he sped off in the forest and left the school, the village and the mortals.

He took her far away where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed by anything. It would be just him and her.

For eternity.

* * *

He arrived at a house in the middle of the country. There was a huge lake in front of the house and it was surrounded by forests and mountains. Here he knew they could live in isolation

He entered the house and walked up to one of the rooms. He placed Amy on the bed and took out some clothes. They consisted of a short, lacy red dress, knee high socks and tall lacy shoes.

After he dressed her, he crawled beside of her and waited for her to awake from her slumber


	11. Chapter 10, Found her story

Chapter 10

_My name is Amy Rose. _

_When I was only five years old my mother died of cancer, it left my father a wreck. One year after my mothers' death, he too took the same path. He took a bullet to his head. And I saw it. I saw it all. _

_The shot, _

_The blood, _

_The silence._

_I was left a wreck myself; I thought they could never be happiness in the world, that the light was always gone. I spent 9 years in the dark, alone._

_That was until my aunt sent me to a school. A special boarding school called St Mary's. There my life started to change and life slowly got better. I made friends; Cream, Rouge and Blaze were the ones I knew best. Life started to seem better._

_However that started to change in my 2nd year at St Mary's. I saw someone, and he slowly crept his way into my life. Little did I know that he was something far more than I could ever imagine._

_He wanted me, he needed me, he and I were one. According to him._

_He had spent 300 years wondering alone, but then he saw me, I saw right into me. _

_He and I share the same past and now we share the same future._

_On the night 19th of September 1992, he made me his. Forever._

_I am now bound to him, whether I like it or not doesn't matter, the point is, is that we are together for eternity. _

_I am like him now, _

_A vampire, the creature of nightmares._

_But I love him and that's all that matters to me. Just like Laura and Carmilla, however their story was different to mine._

_The vampire wasn't a girl but a man, a hedgehog._

_His name was Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. He drained the very life out of me and I am now his, forever. He and I now live in isolation from the world; we live far up in the country, in the mountains, where no one will ever find. Just how he wants it to be. He loves me and what to protect me, and I have nothing against that. As I love him back with all passion._

_Now all my memories of my past life is nothing but a dream. _

_Every little memory, resting calm in me,_

_Resting in a dream,_

_Smiling back at me._

_I died the night of the 19th; I died in woods, the gardens of earth. I died in those Dead Gardens_

_This was a vampire story, my vampire story. How do I know?_

_A vampire story always has three things_

_Sex_

_Blood_

_And Death_


	12. thank you and goodnight

**There you are have, the end of this story**

**I hoped you liked it, it was my first lemon so please no flames.**

**I appologise for the dark gothic themes but that's the story and i like those themes, so if you don't like, don't read it! :)**

**Anyway thats it, and i'll be writing again whenever another good idea comes along. Anyway Sayonara!**


End file.
